Snape's Mistake
by flagaddict111391
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't spend money on people or character'sSnape is at the Leaky Cauldron where he accidently drinks his poison. He throws Harry the antidote ingredients and Ron walks away. While away, and unwanted visitor comes to help Snape from his pain.


Snape's Mistake

Chapter 1:

It was a rainy night at the Leaky Cauldron where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were staying until school started. They all went downstairs for supper when they saw Professor Snape drinking. They went up to him to greet him when all of the sudden Snape was starting to look a little blue and was bleeding. They realized that he accidentally drank from his poison bottle that was sitting right next to the cup. A piece of paper dropped at Harry's foot. Harry picked it up, unfolded it and read it. He spoke,"_ Antidote? _Guys, this must be the antidote for the poison Snape drank. We have to make it. We have to save Snape!" Running through his mind was the thought of saving one of his worst enemies. He looked over the paper again and said," Wow….this looks really difficult you guys. Ron? Where did Ron go?" "Ron left and he really could care less if Snape is poisoned. Let me see the antidote. Wow! This is something even I can't do," Hermione said, "What are we going to do?" "I really don't know Hermione. I really don't know."

Chapter 2:

Now back at Hogwarts with Snape being carried by Hagrid, Harry ran up to Dumbledore's office and told him the entire story and showed him the antidote. Dumbledore stood there in amazement while thinking for a long while. Dumbledore said," If only I knew where to find these ingredients. Where to look….where to look." "Sir, sorry to sound a little in a rush but Professor  
Snape is dying! Just look!" As he opened the door to where Snape lay, Snape was bleeding horribly and his arm had fallen off. Harry took a good look and cringed. He took one more look at the antidote and it read," _Poison eats you from inside killing everything!"_ Harry got even more worried than he was before. Before he closed the door, he looked at Snape one more time and both of his eyes were falling out of his head! Harry turned his head and threw up his dinner, or what he had of it. Dumbledore finally decided to try and find the ingredients in Snape's office. He walked out and led Harry to Snape's office. "We can't just leave him there Professor. Can we? Can we? Sir!" "Yes Harry…we have to."

Chapter 3:

As they were walking to Snape's office, Harry's scar started to burn (and we all know what that means). Harry thought for a minute and started to run back the other way when Dumbledore stopped him. Dumbledore told him," Snape will be just fine!" "But my scar……I felt it. Snape could be in trouble!!!!" "And he's already not in trouble????? If we don't get this antidote made and have Snape drink it…then he will be in bad trouble!!!" As they were making the antidote, they couldn't get it just right. As Harry predicted, more trouble came for Snape. Voldemort had come to "ease his pain" by killing him. "Never again will you betray me Snape! You betrayed me by killing my Death Eaters instead of Harry. You know that Harry is the only one that wants to save you. Well after I kill you, I will kill him!" Voldemort readied his wand," _Avada Ka-_""Don't you dare!" said Dumbledore. Harry ran past Dumbledore and Voldemort and gave Snape his antidote. After the antidote was gone, his limbs, his eyes, and his blood were all magically replaced. "_Avada Kadarva!" _screamed someone! Harry turned to see that Dumbledore had finally done it, he had finally killed Voldemort. Voldemort hit the ground. "Now he can never hurt any of us again!" Said Dumbledore. As Snape was taken to the hospital wing, Dumbledore took Harry aside and finally told him the truth of the night his parents died. "Harry, I want you to know this," Said Dumbledore," The night your parents died the Order decided to keep this from you until you were of proper age. Well I think that age is now. Harry, James was never your father….Remus is your father!"

_To be continued…_


End file.
